


Burning Bright

by scholarlydragon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Bar, Control, D/s, It started as a joke, M/M, Proposition, Sass, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: On making the rounds of Balthuman bars, Tora happens upon a compelling stranger. A stranger who offers him an enticing proposition.
Relationships: Hades/Tora
Comments: 46
Kudos: 64





	1. In the Forests of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerdiWithin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/gifts), [Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/gifts), [VesperNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNights/gifts), [Myth_is_a_Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/gifts), [daalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/gifts), [RoselessThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselessThorn/gifts), [SerpentinaShana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentinaShana/gifts), [inconstancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconstancy/gifts), [6feetbelow0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6feetbelow0/gifts).



> This story started as a what-if joke. I was pondering with friends whether I should try working on a fic with Dom Tora or Dom Hades next, and in a fit of silliness, said "why not both?" Within a day or so, the idea had seized my brain and I'd written 1700 words. It's all been downhill from there.
> 
> I owe so much to my very tolerant friends. I'm sorry I made it difficult for your workdays by posting those previews. Hopefully this gifting makes up for it a little. XD
> 
> With thanks as ever to my excellent betas: BreeEasterling, daalex, Jessy, and Alulah

The interior of the bar was a haze of smoke, music, and shadow. The dark paneled walls reflected in the mirror behind the bar, seeming to double the size of the dimly lit space and multiplying its occupants.

Tora paused just inside the doorway, his eyes sweeping the room, alertly searching for anything amiss. A few calls of "Big Bro!" or a hand lifted in greeting got a terse nod as his gaze moved on, but he was not there for a social call.

Rumors had been swirling of late of toughs from low level gangs braving Balthuman bars, seeking to make a name for themselves. While not every Balthuman establishment was private (those that were had a bouncer who would _swiftly_ evict anyone not family), the preference was still to dissuade random clientele. Especially those simply seeking clout.

Tora had taken to inspecting the public spaces periodically, looking for interlopers and running off those who didn’t flee at the first sign of his attention (with “running off” sometimes involving the judicious application of fists).

The fact that beating up young idiots flouting fear of the Balthuman name was fun? Well, that was just a side benefit.

As his eyes traveled the room, he nodded in satisfaction. Everyone scattered at the booths and tables was known. Except…

Seated at the bar, his back to the door, was a stranger. 

Broad shoulders covered by a fine looking suit coat. A spill of silvered hair, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of the neck.

A sudden rush of tension shivered up Tora's spine. It could have just been his accustomed alertness to potential danger, but something told him that there was something more here. The need to investigate this man, to find out who he was and why he was here: it was a compulsion that couldn't be ignored.

Curiosity.

That's what it was.

Tora cursed around his cigarette. He knew full well that ‘curiosity killed the cat’ went doubly true for bodyguards. There were things that people such as him were not meant to know. Being too inquisitive about an assignment or any individual target was a recipe for a reprimand from higher up at best, and a bullet at worst.

It didn’t pay to look too closely.

He strode to the bar, telling himself that he was only going to do his job, his duty, and find out why this stranger was here and ensure that there would be no trouble. There was absolutely no reason to do anything other than ask this man a series of terse questions to determine his motivation. He did his best to ignore the impulse that seemed to ripple through his muscles to touch the material of the suit coat, to see if it really was as soft as it looked. To feel out each curve of muscle hidden underneath.

As he neared the bar, he watched the man’s elegant, olive-toned hands lift the tumbler of scotch to his lips, watched as the lines of his throat flexed slightly as he took a swallow. 

Realizing he was staring into the mirror behind the bar, trying to catch a glimpse of the stranger’s eyes, suddenly hungry to know their color, Tora scowled and wrenched his gaze away, traveling over his own suit clad form and meeting his amber eyes through the haze of his cigarette for a moment. The only answer to be found in his own gaze was more of the same hunger, caught in a feedback loop.

Pointedly turning his back to the mirror, Tora leaned against the bar next to the stranger’s seat and folded his arms.

The stranger made no indication he'd even noticed.

In profile, his face was striking. Long, aristocratic nose. Strong jawline. An intense, strikingly handsome face. A familiar pulsing warmth curled through Tora’s belly, fanning the embers of that damn surge of curiosity even higher, like sparks caught in a fire’s updraft.

Fuck.

While his general preferences had always run toward women, Tora had never seen much point in limiting himself. A warm body was a warm body and, in his line of work, a moment of pleasure and relaxation delayed was a moment that might be lost forever. Though he preferred to seek out partners himself, disliking when others threw themselves at him, he was not one to deny himself an instant of hedonism simply for the sake of austerity.

But then there was _this_ feeling… this damnable yearning to touch, to know, to fucking _taste_ , that seemed to beat within him, in time with his pulse. It was a fight to think of anything except the need to taste the scotch on the stranger’s tongue, to know what he might sound like with his head thrown back and gasping, to find out if the muscles under that shirt and suit coat could stand up to his own.

Tora’s scowl deepened.

He’d never been one to pant needily after _anyone_ , much less someone he had only just fucking seen, but the roil of arousal in his belly was impossible to deny. He wanted this man. Badly.

With a curl of his lip, Tora sneered at himself.

Time to wrap this up. Whether this man was a gang thug or not, Tora needed to get him gone and reassemble the tattered remnants of his equilibrium. 

“Don’t believe I’ve seen you here before.” The words were said with enough of his customary growl that Tora could pretend that he wasn’t feeling the pangs so like hunger, urging him to find out just how many ways he could make this man cry out. But it wasn’t until they were out that he realized just how much they sounded like a pick-up line.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the white-haired stranger smirk and lift his glass in a sardonic salute. “No, I wouldn’t expect you had. I make a bit of a habit of doing the rounds of fine drinking establishments. Seemed it was about time I gave this one a try.”

“This ain’t exactly casual drinking turf.”

“Oh, trust me. I know. I have no intention of causing trouble, but I am more than capable of looking after myself.” The man lifted his eyes to meet Tora’s for the first time and it was all Tora could do to not gasp in shock. The man’s eyes were such a deep, vivid blue that they seemed fathomless. Seized by an almost overwhelming desire to simply stare into those eyes and never stop, Tora shook himself.

The stranger smiled. "I've heard many things about you, Tora. The Tiger of Ares Street."

Trying desperately to regain his balance and control of the conversation, Tora scoffed. " _Tch_. Hardly a shock. Plenty of folks know me."

"But do they really?" One thick, immaculate eyebrow lifted questioningly. “From what I understand, you tend to keep yourself to yourself, unless it involves fists. Can anyone be truly known under those circumstances?”

Stung, Tora sneered. “What are you, some psychiatrist? How I want to handle myself is my own business. Plus, it’s a bit rich to say you know me when you haven't even given your name." He steadfastly ignored the flutter in his gut that said this stranger was right. No one knew him, or at least the real him. Only the thug, or the Big Bro. 

The man inclined his head in an elegant gesture of apology. "Forgive me. My name is Hades."

Tora rolled his eyes and snorted. "A little pretentious, ain't ya, Mr. Hades? You can’t tell me that’s your real name."

Hades laughed, real amusement in the sound. "Pretentious? You might say that. I assure you, I’ve been called worse. As a matter of fact, Hades _isn’t_ my real name, but I’ve found it serves quite well." He looked Tora up and down, a smirk tugging at his lips, his gaze frank. “I have something of an admission to make. I lied a bit earlier. I didn't just come here to sample the liquor. I came looking for you.”

“Me?” Tora blinked. “What for?”

“A proposition,” Hades said simply, turning to face Tora, propping his elbow on the bar and leaning his chin on his hand. “Sex, to be perfectly blunt. I want to know if the fearsome reputation of the Tiger of Ares Street matches reality.”

Tora laughed harshly, the sheer ludicrousness of the situation momentarily drowning out the arousal singing through his veins. Arousal that said he was a fool to do anything other than immediately accept. "Dunno what you think you've heard, but bodyguardin' don't really match to fuckin'. Unless you like bleedin’."

Hades shook his head, the glint of lust in those stunning blue eyes. "Hardly. But the strong, take no nonsense thoroughness? That absolutely matches. I want it."

Tora stared for a moment, astonished. How had it come to this? How had he gone from a simple surveillance round to a proposition from this compelling yet enigmatic stranger? He let his arms drop, turning to loom over Hades. He let his teeth show in a predatory grin, one last effort to intimidate, to push back against the wave of desire swamping him, to bolster his crumbling resistance. One last chance to get this Hades to back down. His gaze locked to those mesmerizing eyes. “Ya want what I can give?” he rumbled, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bar. “Cause, I promise you’ll be squealin’ before the night is out. But I’ll warn ya, Mr. Hades-ain’t-my-real-name, if you’re gonna be with me, I call the shots.”

Hades grinned wolfishly, hungrily. “Is that so?” he drawled. “Well, then. That fits perfectly.”

Hades’ words shredded the last crumbling threads of his resistance and Tora growled softly as he jerked his head toward the back corner of the bar. "Down that hall over there. Past the bathrooms, there's a door marked ‘meeting room’. If you're serious, go and wait."

Hades smiled, sliding from his stool, and Tora realized with a shock just how tall he was. He, himself, was hardly a small man, standing well over six feet tall. But Hades easily matched him for stature, if not standing even taller. He tossed back the remainder of his scotch and winked at Tora, smirking all the while, before turning and sauntering to disappear down the hall.

Tora knew, deep in his bones, if he didn't take this chance, this leap, he would regret not knowing for the rest of his life. In a life full of painful memories and regrets, he knew he couldn't add one more to it.

He pulled a bill from his wallet and tossed it on the bar, ignoring the barman’s studied and clearly fake disinterest. The money was enough to cover whatever tab Hades might have had and ensure that they would not be disturbed. Trying to keep to his usual slow swagger, Tora went to meet with Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "Is that so?" was inspired by so many folks. Y'all know who you are. XD


	2. Dare Seize the Fire

The hall was dim and quiet as the soft noises of the bar receded. Pausing outside the door, Tora took a deep breath, seized by a sudden fear that Hades had simply slipped out. There was an exit to the back alley at the end of the hall. It would have taken nothing for him to simply pass this door and leave. He swallowed hard. If he had gone… then there was nothing for it. There was no point in dwelling on what might have been. Tora told himself that his hand wasn’t trembling as he turned the knob, that the idea of this being snatched away so suddenly didn’t turn his stomach.

He pushed open the door, stepping through into the minimal but comfortable lounge.

Hades stood at the opposite wall, leaning casually with one shoulder, arms folded. “I was starting to think you’d never get here,” he murmured, grinning broadly. The long and lean yet muscular lines of his body stood out in tempting angles under the fabric of his suit, the front of his trousers distorted by a sizeable bulge. Tora’s own cock tented the front of his trousers, the sight of Hades waiting, so obviously wanting, filling him with as much hunger as it did relief.

Tora shut and locked the door, masking the relief he felt as he always did with uncomfortable emotion by taking decisive action. In just a few strides, he crossed the room to stand in front of Hades and reached out to plant one hand on the wall by his shoulder.

"You've got quite the mouth on you, don’tcha?"

Hades laughed and reached out to run Tora’s tie through his fingers as he purred, "Oh, you have no idea."

Tora crowded up to him, their clothed bodies pressing tight together. He could feel the other man's erection twitching against his own. He simply pressed to Hades for a moment, savoring the way his pupils dilated and his breathing shortened. He waited, counting measured beats, letting tension build, their bodies motionless save for the pulse of need that seemed to coil around them both.

When Tora finally spoke, it was in a throaty burr, the command unmistakeable. “Use that mouth to tell me exactly what ya want, Mr. Hades, or whatever your name is. Ya said that submittin’ would fit perfectly, but I want to hear just what you’re up for."

Hades lifted his arms and draped them loosely around Tora’s shoulders as he smiled, his easy words belied by the deep rise and fall of his chest. "I offer compliance to anything you choose. Within reasonable limits, of course. I'm not looking to hurt. But any other whims you might have?" He gave a roll of his hips, their erections sliding together. Tora hissed in a breath at the wash of pleasure spurred by the contact. Hades chuckled. “I’m game.”

"And if I want to fuck ya?" Tora rolled his own hips, moving in a liquid simulation of sex, letting out a growl as Hades met each motion. "Slide this cock inside and fuck ya hard?"

"That sounds delightful. I-" Hades grinned, but his face fell slack on a moan and his words trailed off as Tora curled his fingers over his erection, stroking slowly.

“Lose that train of thought, hmm?”

Hades shuddered. “Something like that.”

Tora slowly traced his fingers up and down the hardened ridge, mapping out the shape of the shaft and head. Hades was  _ big _ , enough that Tora’s hands almost itched to feel the heat of him unfettered by cloth. He held back the urge to simply tear the cloth away, baring hardened flesh. He had the luxury of time and fully intended to take it.

"Feels like ya got quite the package here,” he murmured, stroking circles around the head of Hades’ cock, “Impressive."

Hades laughed, a little breathlessly. "Why thank you. If I do say so myself, it's more impressive not covered in cloth."

“What will you do if I end up disappointed?” Tora ran his fingers down to cup Hades balls, flexing his palm to cradle them.

Hades inhaled raggedly at the touch. “You won’t be. I guarantee it.”

Tora snorted. " _ Tch _ . Prideful thing, ain’tcha?” He lifted his other hand, pulling Hades’ belt end free of its loops, and deftly popping the buckle, all the while stroking slowly with his palm. Hades shivered and moaned softly.

“Please. Hurry.”

The breathy whisper sent a wash of fire up Tora’s spine. He popped the button and eased the zipper down, immediately slipping his hand inside and cupping Hades once more, now only separated by the silken material of charcoal gray boxer briefs.

“Didn’t think I’d hear begging quite so soon,” Tora rumbled as he bent to press his lips below Hades’ ear before nipping his earlobe, provoking another shiver.

“Don’t- ah!- don’t count on it lasting. I just really need- oh, fuck- skin right now.”

“You’ve got two hands doin’ nothing, don’t ya? Let’s see them occupied.” Tora whispered in Hades’ ear, relishing the other man’s shiver of need. “Push those pants down. Slowly.”

Hades let his arms drop, hooking his thumbs into his waistband and pushing down, his clothing falling to mid-thigh. As Tora felt the fabric shift under his fingers, he adjusted his grip, wrapping his hand around the thick shaft as it sprang free of its confines.

The taut, velvet skin was hot, seeming enough to burn his fingers as he stroked. His own cock throbbed, still caught in the confines of his clothing, but Tora was unconcerned. He'd have plenty of chances to get the rest of what he wanted. Having Hades come apart at his touch was too delicious a chance to pass up.

Sliding his fingers up, Tora gathered the droplets of fluid beading slowly from the swollen head and slid back down, slickened fingers rippling as they pushed Hades' foreskin back and down.

Hades shuddered and crooned quietly. "Your fingers are magical. Are-  _ oh-  _ are you disappointed?"

Tora chuckled. "Not at all, ya vain thing." His hand slid down and down, cupping Hades' balls and pressing his fingertips to the smooth skin just behind. "I'm gonna fuck ya," he murmured, "but you're gonna come for me first, hmm? Let's get ya feelin' really good."

Hades arched his back as Tora's fingers traveled back up, small panting cries escaping him. "That w-works for me. Though I assure you, I'm already feeling well past 'really good', so you-  _ hng-  _ have your work cut out for you."

"Why do I get the feeling that sass mouth of yours ain't ever gonna stop?" Tora lifted his free hand and curled his fingers around the band holding back Hades’ silver mane and pulled it loose, letting the silky hair spill free. 

Hades watched him with hooded eyes, lips parted, breath panting. His hips hadn’t ceased their slow movement, meeting each of Tora’s strokes eagerly.

"It's probably a fair bet," he rasped. "I have a bit of a smart-ass reputation."

Tora fisted his fingers into Hades’ hair, tilting his head back and leaning close. Warm breath fanned and mixed in soft gasps. "Then let's find another way to plug it up."

Their lips met.

Tora had intended a tease. A soft brushing to lead gradually into something more forceful. To slowly whet appetite to a conflagration.

He hadn't counted on the electrifying effect the kiss would have on Hades. 

Hades arched, hands fisting into the lapels of Tora's suit coat, hips bucking hard, every taut line of his body a cry for  _ more. _

His mouth opened eagerly, invitingly, under Tora's, tongue darting out in a clear ‘come hither’. Tora was only too happy to follow. His tongue slipped into Hades’ mouth, chasing down that craved taste of scotch, finding an underlay of bitter smoke. All the while, his hand stroked and Hades whimpered, his hips moving in eager, needful shudders.

Pulling back from the kiss for air, Tora barely had time to draw breath before Hades caught his lower lip between his teeth, biting down just enough to sting. The small shock of pain seemed to arc straight between his thighs, his cock twitching hard as arousal surged. Tora snarled softly, his fingers squeezing tight on Hades’ shaft. Hades’ head fell back, breaking the kiss as he cried out.

“Oh, fuck!”

Tora loosened his grip but only just. “Too much?”

Hades shook his head, hips bucking a little, insistently. “Not at all. I like it tight.”

Tora gripped hard once more and Hades mewled, a soft and needy sound that flared liquid heat in Tora’s veins. “So, if I grabbed ya hard,” he purred, “as a punishment for bitin’ me, that would only encourage ya?”

Hades shivered and nodded. “Afraid so.”

Tora shook his head, lips curving into a smile, almost despite himself. “You’re a damn brat, aren’t ya?”

Hades grinned, looking utterly unrepentant. “Guilty as charged. But, would this be anywhere near as much fun if I didn’t make you work for it?”

“Maybe. But that just means I need to find some other way to make ya pay for the presumption.”

He stroked, fingers curled tight, once and then again. Hades moaned, deep and low, on each motion, eyes falling closed, breath heaving. The very picture of need in his rumpled clothing, his cock hard and twitching. Tora admired the view with a feral grin and, as he swept his fingers up to Hades’ head, he pulled his hand away completely.

As the tight clasp vanished, Hades’ eyes flew open, wide and startled. He stared at Tora, gasping. “What? Why-?”

“Because ya need to remember who is in charge here,” Tora rumbled, feral grin still on his lips. “If you’re gonna be a brat and bite, ya need to remember who is calling the shots.”

Hades shivered and keened softly, his hips twitching, cock bobbing fruitlessly in thin air. “But I was so close…” His hands dropped from Tora’s chest, almost instinctively, reaching for his own swollen flesh. With a snarl, Tora grabbed his wrists in one broad hand and lifted, pinning them to the wall.

“Oh, no ya don’t! Givin’ over to me means you don’t get to choose when ya come.” Tora planted his other hand on Hades’ chest and pushed him flat against the wall. The vibrations of a moan shivered under his fingers. “When ya come is my call, and I’m gonna hear ya beg for it.” His hand dropped to splay against Hades’ belly and his voice went soft, the hard snarl giving way to a sultry purr. “I know ya want it. Show me how much. Tell me how much ya want my fingers wrapped tight around that hard dick until ya burst.”

Hades stared, breath heaving. His hands flexed as though considering breaking free, but then a slow smile spread over his face. Tora couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d just passed some test, though what it had been, he couldn’t have said.

“Make me come,” Hades whispered, tilting his hips forward as though offering himself. His cock bobbed, twitching invitingly. “Please.” 

Tora’s hand slipped lower. “Did ya learn a lesson about biting?”

Hades nodded fervently. “Yes. Please. I need it so much. Squeeze me hard and make me come for you. I’ll come so hard. Just for you. Please!”

Tora slipped his hand down, his fingers curling once more around the thick shaft. Hades immediately cried out, a noise of almost pained relief, and bucked. Tora stroked firmly, hand tight. “That was such pretty begging.”

For once, Hades seemed at a loss for words, all of his air occupied by moans and cries of pleasure.

Tora kissed him once, the barest brush of lips, and whispered against his mouth, “Let go for me. Show me how hard ya can come.” Hades keened and bucked and Tora stroked hard. “Come for me, ya beautiful bastard!”

Hades’ body went taut, a struck wire caught in a moment of unbearable vibration, before he jerked hard, his entire body shuddering. His cock twitched in pulse after pulse, come spurting with every rhythmic spasm to dampen Tora’s hand and their shirts.

Tora kept stroking, slowing and gentling his grip as the climax surged, peaked, and eased, leaving Hades boneless and shuddering, seemingly held up only by Tora’s grip on his wrists.

Tora carefully lowered their arms, wrapping his own around Hades in support while he caught his breath. The other man seemed to shudder, face and hands tucked against Tora’s chest and Tora looked down in concern. “Ya all right there?”

Hades lifted his head and it became clear that rather than being upset or pained, he was laughing. “More than all right. That was incredible. Plus, an unexpected bonus.”

Tora lifted one eyebrow. “Oh?”

Hades laughed breathlessly, a giddy note in his voice. “You called me beautiful.”

Tora let out his own bark of laughter. “A brat, I’m tellin’ ya.”

Hades grinned, a smirk of absolute satisfaction. “I’ve never denied it. Now…” He stretched luxuriously. “I do believe some fucking was promised…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lip bite is all due to the lovely daalex. I just had to include it.


	3. The Sinews of Thy Heart

Tora laughed, running his hands down Hades’ sides, smoothing his rumpled coat and shirt. “Bare moments from comin’ and you’re already looking for the next round? So greedy.”

“I’m a hedonist. It comes with the territory.” Hades winked and brushed his hands over the bulging front of Tora’s trousers. “Speaking of hedonism… One would think you’d be more willing to indulge in some. This has got to be uncomfortable by now.”

Tora shrugged, mouth twisting into a lop-sided smile. “I had more interesting things to do.” He hissed in a breath as Hades stroked more firmly. “But now…” He kneaded one hand on the back of Hades’ neck, voice dropping to a heated purr. “Unwrap me, Hades. Take a look at what you’re gonna be getting inside ya.”

“I can’t wait,” Hades murmured, his hands working quickly. Tora watched as Hades’ long, nimble fingers parted belt, zipper, cloth, reaching inside the opened fly to ease his shaft out into the open air. At the contact, Tora grunted, his belly clenching on a spasm of almost painful pleasure. His neglected flesh seemed to throb under Hades’ careful touch.

“That feels fuckin’ incredible,” he groaned, working his shaft into the soft grip. He closed his eyes, reveling in the waves of bliss. Hades' fingers seemed to know just where and how to touch. A stroke up and then down again, smoothing foreskin back, Hades’ thumb swiping gently over the swollen head. Tora shuddered and didn’t bother holding back on a groan as his eyes drifted shut. It had been a long time since he’d had any touch but his own hand and this alone seemed well worth any effort of the evening. That he had more to look forward to was a little mind-boggling.

“Pleasure looks good on you.”

Tora’s eyes flew open and saw Hades was watching him with a soft smile.

“Wh-” he swallowed hard and cleared his throat. The haze of arousal muddled his thinking but, even through it, Hades’ words sat oddly. “What do you mean?"

“That you seem to soften,” Hades said quietly, “All those hard edges melt just a bit. You look so different when you let yourself go. Like the tiger falls away and you let yourself be _ you _ .”

Tora squirmed a little and looked away, an uneasy feeling rising in his gut. Being called soft had never heralded anything good in his experience, let alone the rest of what Hades was saying. He swallowed, searching for what to say, discarding each rapid thought that flew through his mind until he heard a quiet “Hey”, and felt a soft touch on his cheek.

He brought his gaze back to meet Hades’ eyes. There was nothing but warm amusement and affection in those blue depths and something Tora hadn’t realized was frozen seemed to jolt free in his chest.

Hades shook his head and ran his thumb over Tora’s lower lip. “So defensive. You have nothing to fear from me, Tora. Be the tiger if it suits you. But not because you must be the thug with the weight of secrets and claws ready to attack the world. Be the tiger because it's  _ you _ . After all...” Hades smiled, lust mingling with a genuine care in his eyes. "I came here looking for  _ you _ ."

Tora stared at him, sheer surprise rioting through him. Every instinct that had helped him to stay alive for so long clamored for him to flee. It was dangerous to be so exposed. There was peril in letting anyone get too close, let alone someone he barely knew. Yet… oh, it was tempting. To be only himself with no other expectations, to know that he was  _ safe _ . To know that all he needed to do was  _ be _ .

In a reckless yet ice clear moment, he knew he couldn't walk away. The same certainty as before curled through Tora’s gut: if he didn't see this through he would regret it. The knowledge only seemed sharper now, almost as though it had been inevitable from the beginning, and all he’d needed to do was see the chance for what it was. A sweet, sharp pang seemed to echo through his chest at the thought of allowing himself to simply be himself. He’d never been allowed that luxury before. For that alone, he owed Hades a debt of gratitude.

He wrapped one hand over Hades', stilling his strokes.

“Ya really willing to give everything over to me?” Something about the moment seemed to demand a reaffirmation. To reconnect intent to perception.

Hades nodded and whispered, “As much as you wish.”

“And if I want to get rough with ya?” Tora growled and Hades smiled.

“Please do.” His hand on Tora’s face slipped up to tangle into his hair. "What does the Tiger of Ares Street wish of me?" Hades purred, sultry and low, and something glittered in his eyes. Something watchful and pleased.

Tora shook his head. "Ya can leave Ares Street out of it. It ain't here." The words tumbled out of his mouth of their own agency, as he realized with a start that that was the first time he'd ever said them and meant it. Hades grinned as Tora went on. "Right now, I want to see my cock in your mouth, and see if you're as clever with that as you are with your words."

Hades slipped gracefully to his knees without another word, looking perfectly wrecked with his mussed hair and clothing, and his dick hanging out. Tora couldn’t help wondering: if a handjob had the man looking so delicious, what would he look like well-fucked?

Tora stroked one hand over his cock and the other up his chest, dragging up his shirt. His own touch sent the feel of electricity skittering over his skin and he shuddered lightly.

Hades watched, blue eyes hungry. "Let me see you?" he asked huskily as he lifted his hands to skate up Tora’s thighs. “I’d love to see this body fully.”

Tora smirked and pulled his tie free before starting on his shirt buttons. “I guess it’s about time to get out of these clothes after ya came all over ‘em.”

Hades laughed as he leaned in to nuzzle soft kisses against Tora’s groin. “I’m not about to apologize.”

“Never said ya should. I don’t give much of a shit about a shirt and that was fuckin’ amazing to watch.” He moaned as Hades’ tongue flicked out, licking a slow path along the side of his shaft, from root to head. “Really? You're fuckin' teasin’?”

Hades winked. “Did you expect anything different?” Before Tora could respond, Hades placed his lips against the head of Tora’s cock in an open mouthed kiss, soft as a breeze. A fall of silver hair drifted down as Hades peered up at Tora, and slowly shifted forward.

Tora watched as his cock slipped inside, the soft warmth of Hades' tongue cradling it.

"Fuck, now that's a pretty sight," Tora rumbled, reaching out to card his fingers through Hades' silken mane.

Hades winked and flexed his tongue, working it in a slow circle around Tora’s shaft, just below the head, before hollowing his cheeks and pressing close. Down and down until his lips brushed the base.

Tora let out an inarticulate, undignified noise.

He'd had his fair share of lips on his dick. But it was a rare thing to have someone take all of him, right to the root, especially on the first try.

"Holy shit." The oath was muttered, soft and strained as much by the coursing pleasure as by astonishment. 

Hades made no response other than to grip Tora's hips and swallow.

" _ Fuck _ !"

Tora swore, loud and vehement. The shifting change in pressure, with his cock so far down Hades' throat, sent a cascade of sharp, exquisite pleasure arcing through his body. His hands fell from his shirt buttons, the cloth falling open, and Hades immediately took the invitation. He slid one hand from Tora's hip up and up, caressing each line of muscle, smooth dark skin against tattooed and pale.

His fingers brushed over Tora's chest, fingers grazing a taut, flat nipple, just as he flexed his throat again. Tora cried out as the sensation connected in an arc of lightning and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he didn't pull away  _ now,  _ he would come.

Hunger surged with pure and unrelenting  _ need. _ He ached to let go, to see Hades swallow down all he had to give. But there was more to be had and he was damned if he was going to wait until he was hard again to get at that fine body.

With a muffled snarl, he pulled away, his fingers tangled in Hades' hair, his wet cock emerging into air once more. Every inch of the hard shaft seemed to throb, begging for touch once more and Tora shuddered, desperately trying to get himself under control, to back away from that razored edge. All the while, Hades watched him, a smile on his mouth and lust in his eyes.

As the urgent pulsebeat began to finally recede, he gasped, "Fuckin' hell. Ya should come with a warning label."

“I’ve been told things to that effect before.” Hades grinned and wiped his wet lips with the back of one hand. “I admit, I was expecting you to come.”

“I promised to fuck ya, and I’m not in a mood to wait for it. Didn’t think you would be either. Though I gotta admit, it would've been incredible watching ya swallow me down."

Hades smiled, cool and inscrutable, but a visible twitch of his hardening cock gave away his interest in the idea. "There's no reason to discount anything just yet, and plenty of time for whatever we may wish. I have no intention of going anywhere."

Tora shook his head with a small, disbelieving chuckle. “You’re the gift that just keeps giving, huh?” He surveyed the other man, unabashedly looking over every bit of him on display. As delicious as he looked in his rumpled clothing, it was time for more. He hungered to see that lean body in its entirety.

He plucked at Hades’ collar with one hand and commanded softly, "Stand up."

Hades rose to his feet, a little ungracefully as his loose clothing tangled.

"You've been so excited to get my dick in ya," Tora said, shedding his own clothes the rest of the way. "I'm thinking it’s about time I give ya a tickle and see just how ready ya really are."

He couldn't help but notice how avidly Hades watched as he undressed. Tora had never felt ashamed of being seen naked, but to have that kind of  _ heat  _ directed at him was something else entirely. He  _ liked  _ it.

Hades shuddered, a full body ripple. “I told you I came looking for you. I’m already prepared."

Tora arched an eyebrow and paced behind Hades, fully naked. "Thinking ahead. I like that. But you're gonna get some fingers anyway." He cupped his hands over Hades' ass, squeezing the smooth flesh. "Really hoping that's okay with ya."

Hades shivered and whimpered softly, pressing back into the caress. "I think I can manage with it."

“Get those pants off.”

Hades kicked off his shoes and rapidly shed pants, boxer briefs, and socks. As his hands moved to unbutton his shirt, Tora spoke, stern command in his voice.

"Didn't tell ya to do that, now did I?"

Hades froze immediately, looking back at Tora over his shoulder, a question in his eyes. Tora said nothing at first, only pressing his hands once more to Hades’ ass, kneading and stroking. Hades groaned and flexed his hips, leaning into the touch like a cat. Tora’s stroking fingers slipped close to the crevice between his cheeks, moving in slow circles.

“I want ya to stop and pay careful attention to what I’m gonna do,” he purred, propping his chin in Hades’ shoulder. “Can ya do that?”

Hades nodded eagerly.

"You’re gonna get that coat and shirt off while I touch ya.” His fingers slipped slowly down the crease, his other hand wandering up and over Hades’ hip and under his shirt to splay against the bare skin of his belly. Tora noted with satisfaction his heaving chest and panting breaths. “I wanna feel this body while I see it uncovered.”

Hades laughed, breathless, the sound carrying only a fraction of his customary sass. “You could feel it in other ways. If you, you know, would just go ahead and fuck me.”

“But then this brat behavior gets you just what you want,” Tora murmured, his finger stroking slowly closer and closer, his index finger finding the puckered flesh and circling firmly. Hades crooned softly. "You're so fucking eager. It's amazing."

“I-  _ hng _ \- I know what feels good and I’m not afraid to get it.” Hades moaned hoarsely.

“Well, so far does this meet with what ya hoped?”

“Yes.” The word drew out in long sibilants. “Now, I’m hoping you’ll give me more. I need your cock inside me, Tora… I feel so empty.”

“Trust me. I’m gonna fill you up, but not before I'm ready, ya greedy thing. Now be good and do as I say. Let's see all of that beautiful dark skin."

Over Hades' shoulder, Tora could see his trembling hands come up and begin fumbling with his buttons. He brushed another kiss below Hades’ ear before nipping the soft skin, while he stroked slowly with his finger, beginning to press inward. 

"Now, don't go ruinin' any of those buttons."

Hades laughed, the sound ragged. "You're making that- oh, fuck- difficult."

"You're a careful sort. I believe in ya." Tora waited a beat, watching as Hades began to slip another button free, and  _ pressed _ , his finger slipping inside. He’d intended to stop at the first knuckle, but the warm flesh parted easily and he sank past the second knuckle almost immediately. Heat prickled up his spine and he growled as Hades cried out, his hands stuttering to a stop.

“You prepped yourself nicely.”

Hades made a noise of assent that was more moan than word. He seemed to draw breath to speak, but Tora went on before he could, pitching his voice to a sensuous purr.

"Didja slip your fingers in there?"

Hades' breath hitched and he nodded.

"And did you try to imagine how big I might be? How many fingers did you give yourself, trying to guess what you'd be takin'?"

"Th-three." Hades' words hitched on a moan as Tora withdrew his finger, circling his entrance slowly before plunging back inside. "Then, a toy. I'd-  _ oh _ \- gotten too worked up to ignore it."

Tora chuckled. "I'm not surprised, not with how hungry you've been. Did your toy make ya squeal?"

“Y-yes.” Hades’ words were half groan and the noise only deepened as Tora purred in his ear.

“I’m gonna make ya squeal louder.”

"Big- oh, fuck- big promises." Hades rolled his hips, purring softly as he met the thrusts of Tora's finger.

"I don't promise what I won't deliver." Tora added a second finger, working them apart gently. Hades crooned. “Did ya come while you fucked yourself with that toy?”

Hades nodded, head lolling back, face showing pure bliss. "I did. Made such a mess."

“I’m not surprised. I saw the mess you made a bit ago.” Tora used his chin to push aside Hades’ collar and layered open mouthed kisses over his skin, stroking his finger slowly in and out. “Once you’re naked, you’re gonna kneel on that couch over there and you’re gonna get four fingers.”

"F-four..." Hades whined. "Why?"

Tora swatted his ass and Hades yelped.

"Because ya want it so damn bad, ya mouthy brat. So you're gonna wait. Besides, what kinda ass would I be if I didn’t do my part to make absolutely sure you’re ready? Especially when you’re making such pretty noises.” He brushed a kiss against the side of Hades’ neck. “I think you might just sing when I get my dick inside you.” He worked his fingers in and out slowly, relishing the sinuous movements of Hades’ body as he met each gentle thrust. “Keep going. Let’s see you.”

One by one, the buttons parted, revealing smooth skin and tempting muscles. A faint tracery of lines seemed to crisscross his chest. Scars? No. Must have been a trick of the light. A moment later, they were gone.

Hades' shirt and coat slipped down his shoulders, caught by his wrists and puddled between them. Hades glanced at Tora out of the corner of his eye. “Well? Do I pass inspection?”

Tora peered over his shoulder, looking down the long, lean body seeming laid out for him. Hades was lean. Muscular. Hardly a body-builder, but strong-looking enough to make Tora’s mouth water. His cock stood out, jutting proud from its nest of silvered curls, and it was all Tora could do for a moment to resist the urge to wrap his hand around it again.

Tora slipped his arm between Hades' back and elbows, pinning Hades back against his chest. His fingers still pumped inside. Hades arched against the restraint, not trying to free himself, but seeming to revel in it.

Tora plunged his fingers to the hilt and Hades groaned, the sound seeming straight from his toes. “You are so fucking gorgeous,” he growled, holding the position for a moment before releasing Hades and pulling his fingers free. Hades whimpered softly as the fingers left him and Tora jerked his head in the direction of the couch. 

"Get on over there. On your knees."


	4. The Fire of Thine Eyes

Hades nearly bolted, quickly fumbling free of the rest of his clothing as he went. Tora took his time following, admiring the smooth lines of Hades’ body as he moved and climbed onto the couch. He faced one arm of it, his elbows braced on the side, on his knees with his ass in the air.

Those incredible blue eyes watched Tora approach with clear hunger and a brazen appreciation that fired Tora’s blood.

On the way over, he pulled open a desk drawer and rummaged inside for a moment. There usually was- There! He pulled out a small, foil wrapped package and ripped it open. The hornier of the Balthuman boys could usually be counted upon to keep stashes of condoms in convenient locations. Tora had, on more than one occasion, amused himself by “accidentally” finding the stashes and playing up disapproval just to make the others sweat.

He held up the unwrapped, rolled condom to show Hades. “You’re gonna get me ready so that I can get right in there after you take my fingers.”

“You tease and promise, then you say you want to be able to get right in.” Hades shook his head and rolled his eyes as he reached out and plucked the condom from Tora’s fingers. “I would think you’d be in a bigger hurry to actually get to it.”

Tora chuckled as he combed his fingers through Hades’ hair, pulling the long locks away from his face. “Anyone who wanted you less might take all that grousin’ and simply leave ya wanting. You’re lucky I’m not that harsh of a Dom.”

Hades looked up at him, a challenge and question in his eyes as he fitted the condom over the head of Tora’s cock. “How far does your lenience go, Tora? You’ve swatted me and you’ve denied me. But if push came to shove, so to speak, how far would you go to break a brat?”

The question sent a thrill down Tora’s spine. He was certain that, even if he held back, his natural dominance would be more than enough to curtail true misbehavior. But something about the question and Hades’ tone gave him pause. He’d given himself permission to be safe in this moment, to be himself. But that challenge in Hades’ gaze seemed to promise that holding back wasn’t living up to the promise of being himself, being the Tiger without Ares Street. 

He watched Hades smooth the red latex down his shaft before he said softly, “I thought ya weren’t looking for pain.”

Hades shook his head, looking up at Tora. “I said I wasn’t looking to hurt. I don’t get off on it. But for a dominant to show that he’s been pushed too far, to deal punishment while still having the awareness of himself to stop before things go too far?” Hades shivered. “ _That_ is precisely what I’m looking for. Strength and control.”

Tora stared at him for a moment, throat working as so many things crowded in his chest. 

Fear. Shock. Wanting.

He broke bones and drew blood for a living. He was a thug, pure and simple. Yet, this man, while claiming he knew full well of Tora’s reputation, was offering to put himself under control of that strength. Hades was offering him trust and Tora felt fear at the idea of taking it.

The condom in place, Hades knelt upright on the couch and smiled softly at Tora. “Will you give me that?”

Tora swallowed hard. “I- I don’t know if I can.”

“You can. I believe in you.” Hades reached up and curved his hand over the back of Tora’s neck, drawing him into a soft and sweet kiss. “If you cannot, there will be no hard feelings,” Hades whispered against his lips. “But if you can? I would welcome that dominance from you.”

“Ya really want that?” Tora whispered, chasing kisses, his heart pounding.

Hades nodded, lips curving into a smile against Tora’s. “Yes. If I deserve it? _Punish_ me.”

Tora shivered, the permission feeling like a wash of clean water. Tora knew he should probably be alarmed by how easily he was slipping into situations and responses that he had never expected. But there was no sense of danger here, only the fear that came with the unknown and that sense of urgency that chances missed would be gone forever.

“All right,” he said softly. “If ya deserve it, I’ll punish ya.”

Hades’ smile only grew wider. “Promise?”

Tora laughed. “Promise. Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to be pushing the envelope as much as ya can?”

Hades shrugged, laughter in his voice as he dropped back down to hands and knees on the couch. “I can’t imagine.”

Tora chuckled as he ran his hands down the smooth expanse of his bare back.

"Are ya quiverin'? Feelin' empty?"

Hades moaned quietly. "Yes. I need you inside me."

“Just how deep are ya gonna want me once I get inside ya?" Tora purred teasingly, as one hand cupped over Hades’ ass. "Just a dip? Or the whole thing?” He knew perfectly well what the answer would be and he couldn’t resist the impulse to wind Hades up.

Hades looked at him with hot eyes and Tora could see his erection twitching. He didn’t waste time with the expected brat complaints, only whispering, " _All_ of it. I want all of your cock inside me.”

"If that's the case,” Tora rumbled, shifting his hands to press down on the top of his shaft with his thumb, angling it toward Hades’ lips with one hand, cupping the other under his chin. “I think you'd better make sure I'm good and wet. Why don’tcha use that smart mouth to get me wet enough to slide balls deep on the first push."

With a soft moan, Hades opened his mouth and took in Tora’s cock, swiping his tongue around the head. He blinked and drew back.

“Strawberry?”

“Thought ya might like that better than just tastin’ rubber.”

“How considerate.” Hades chuckled and bent again to his task, the hot warmth of his mouth engulfing Tora’s cock. He worked his way down slowly, taking it a fraction of an inch at a time until he stopped, his cheeks hollowed around the latex clad shaft, the corners of his mouth quirking. 

Tora growled, "Quit the playin’. Prepped you might be, but I'm thinking you need to get my dick good and wet if you want me to slide as deep as you say. Get that tongue working."

Hades winked and, after a moment of stillness, he adjusted his mouth, the pressure of suction suddenly ramping exponentially. 

Tora cursed softly as that talented mouth slid slowly down his cock, right to the root, then back up. Hades' tongue danced along it like a live thing, leaving a spitslick sheen against the reddish latex.

"Fuckin' brat.”

Hades' only response was a smirk and a flick of his tongue over Tora’s head before pulling back.

“If you insist on giving me four fingers, would you please just get on with it?” Hades asked with a smirk. “I’m feeling rather needful.”

“Ya don’t say?” Tora stepped to the side of him and ran one hand over the curve of Hades’ ass. “That hasn’t been obvious at all.” He traced the luscious curves slowly until his fingers found their goal.

Tora slid a finger into Hades, slipping all the way in on one thrust, working in and out as Hades let out a long groan, hanging his head down, his hair hiding his face. “Oh that’s good…”

Tora wasted no time in adding a second finger, and only paused for a few thrusts before adding a third. As that finger slipped in, Hades pushed back, meeting the motion with a grunt. “ _Hng_. Your fingers are bigger than mine.”

Tora laughed. “And aren’t ya glad I’m doing some extra prep, then?” He kissed Hades’ shoulder, slowly working his bunched fingers in and out, watching the play of pleasure over Hades’ face.

"Lean up. Let me look at you."

With a grunt, Hades pushed up, kneeling upright on the couch, lean body tense and rolling gently as Tora finger-fucked him.

“You are so damn gorgeous,” Tora growled, cradling Hades’ balls in his free hand, gently rolling the sensitive globes. Hades shuddered, droplets beading at the head of his cock. 

He whimpered, a noise of pure need and pleasure. "That's so damn good…"

"Yeah? Ya like a hand on your balls and fingers in your ass, feelin' just what i want ya to feel?"

"Fuck, yes." Hades twisted, a wanton shiver, as Tora grazed his thumb over the base of his cock just as he added a fourth finger. The pinky didn’t add much, being smaller and tucked in with the others, but Hades moaned as though it increased his pleasure immeasurably.

Tora pumped his fingers steadily. Once more, Hades was going to pieces in his arms. But this time, Tora didn't have the barrier of clothing to stave off his own need. His cock _ached_ and he hungered to replace his fingers with it, to plunge to the root in Hades' gorgeous body. Just the idea of his cock sinking into the tight warmth enclosing his fingers was enough to spear a bolt of lust straight into his already raging arousal.

After one last thrust, he purred in Hades' ear, "I'm gonna get inside ya, now. Are ya ready?"

Hades half laughed, half sobbed. "Thats a fucking stupid question."

Tora blinked for a second, but then he snarled. Bratting was one thing, but brazen sass at the moment he was poised to give them both what they'd been craving? Quite another.

His grip tightened, fingers curled hard around Hades' balls. The sound of panting breaths was broken by a sudden, sharp yelp. Hades froze, very carefully still, hands clenched at his sides, biting back a moan as Tora withdrew his fingers. He kept the grip light enough to avoid injury, but still enough to send an unmistakable message.

"I _asked_ if you're ready, ya mouthy ass. I did _not_ ask your opinion on the question. It was a simple yes or no." He paused to let his words sink in. "Perhaps I can leave ya empty and waiting while ya think it over."

Hades wailed softly, voice tinged with near desperation.

"Fuck! No, please! _Yes_ , I'm ready! Please fuck me! I need your cock in me or I'm gonna lose my mind!"

Tora chuckled darkly. "Fuck, when ya beg, ya _really_ beg." His grip loosened slightly and Hades whined softly in relief. "Are ya gonna brat me again?"

Hades shivered and cast Tora a sidelong glance. "I… can't make any promises. But I shall do my best to give the yes or no answers. Sir." He murmured the last, gazing winningly up through thick lashes, and Tora laughed despite himself.

"I guess ya probably wouldn't really be you if the smartass was removed." He released his grip and Hades breathed a sigh of relief. Tora cupped a hand over his cheek and brushed a kiss to his lips. "Did I hurt ya too much?"

Hades shook his head, eyes shining. "No. You were perfect."

Tora snorted. "Dunno about that, but glad to know you're ok. Now…" He pressed gently on Hades’ shoulder with one hand and Hades obediently fell back down to hands and knees, ass in the air.

"Please," he whispered, widening his knees, displaying himself. "I need it."

"Sshh," Tora murmured, enjoying the view of that smooth ass so ready for him as he climbed into the couch on his knees. He gripped his cock and traced the head against Hades' balls, slipping over the smooth expanse of skin just behind, until it rested against the puckered flesh of his entrance.

With a gentle push, he slipped just inside and Hades inhaled deeply, letting out the breath in a soft moan. 

Tora smirked. "Sounds like you enjoyed that." He started to push deeper, immediately eliciting another moan.

Hades laughed breathlessly. "It's one of my favorite parts." He tried to push back against Tora, but Tora held him still, controlling the pace of entry.

"Aw. Your favorite part already. Does that mean it's all downhill from here?"

Hades laughed again. "Hardly. Fuck, you feel good. So big."

Tora rocked slowly, the heat of Hades' body cradling and enticing him. Breathy little moans and cries escaped Hades as Tora worked his way deeper and deeper. He went slowly, keeping careful attention on his lover's reactions. 

His concern seemed to be unwarranted, however. The noises Hades made carried no notes of pain or distress. Only eager pleasure. 

Finally, he was fully seated. His hips fit snug and close against Hades’ ass. Tora wrapped himself close over Hades' back, feeling his frame shake. 

Hades knelt, head hung low and hair in wild disarray, hiding his face.

Tora wound his fingers around the other man’s trembling hand on the arm of the couch.

“Ya all right, there?” Tora purred in his ear, stroking his free hand against Hades’ chest. The other man’s heart pounded under his fingers.

“Y-yeah. You’re just a lot.”

Tora chuckled. “After all that braggin’ about being prepped. Bet you’re glad I had ya get my dick nice and wet.”

Hades laughed softly. “Oh, sure.” He was still for a moment, then flexed his hips slowly, letting out a shuddering breath as he moved slowly along Tora’s cock. Tora bit back a growl of pleasure as the soft pressure around his shaft shifted and tightened, lancing pleasure through every vein. Hades looked back over his shoulder, a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

“What do you say you show me what you can do with that nice, wet cock?”

Tora laughed. "I should make ya wait more, just for being a pushy smartass." He pulled back and thrust, groaning deeply at the sensation of tight heat.

Hades made an indescribable noise, half laugh, half groan, as Tora slid back inside him. "Now th-that would just be cruel."

"And I couldn't be that," Tora murmured as he moved, slow and steady.

Now that he was inside Hades, every fiber of his being screamed for movement, friction, hitched gasps, and eager moans. He still had every intention of drawing out the fucking, but not moving was not an option.

Tora pulled back, accompanied by a long, low moan from Hades, and slid home once more. Again, then again, and again, each thrust a long, almost luxurious glide.

Hades whined at each withdrawal, and moaned at each thrust, shifting back on his knees to meet Tora’s rhythm.

"You're so big," he whispered, voice cracked with pleasure. "It feels so damn good."

"Yeah?" Tora brushed his lips against Hades' back. "Ya feel fuckin' amazing yourself."

Hades let out another whine as Tora pulled back, followed by a growl at the next plunge. "I'd- hng- feel even better if you actually _fucked_ me."

"Patience." Tora kissed the back of his shoulder. "Just feel what I'm givin' ya."

"I’ve _been_ \- oh, fuck- patient," he grumbled, using the leverage of his hands on the arm of the couch to push back against Tora.

"And I thought I said that ya don't get to be in charge here."

Tora shifted, pressing Hades against the arm of the couch, pinning his hands. Hades bucked but, denied leverage, the motion was fruitless. He cursed quietly as Tora plunged to the hilt, the words trailing to a groan.

"Ya get what I give, when I give," Tora rumbled, his mouth next to Hades ear. "Promise I'm gonna fuck you till you squeal. But until then?"

He pulled back in another long, slow glide, and pressed close once more, hilting with a snap of his hips that made Hades whimper.

"You take what I give, unless you wanna bail..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tora saw Hades smirk as he murmured, "Yes, sir."

Tora rested his forehead against Hades’ shoulder, breath heaving, fighting to keep his pace slow. Plunging into the welcoming grip of Hades’ body was a maddening delight. He craved more with every withdrawal and every thrust. 

Hades’ moans and cries filled the air, an expressive song of complete pleasure. Tora laughed softly. He’d been right. Hades sang with a dick inside him.

The hunger built and built until finally Tora could no longer ignore the almost savage need to _fuck_ that coiled around his spine. The need to pound and feel Hades take everything he gave.

Tora pressed a kiss to the back of Hades' shoulder, tasting the salt of his sweat. "Gonna give it to ya hard, now."

Hades nodded fervently. "Please. Fucking _please_. I'm ready."

Tora grinned and drew back about halfway and paused for a breathless moment, before slamming home. Hades cried out raggedly as his back dropped and he stretched out his arms like a cat.

"Oh! Oh fuck, that's good. More!"

Tora grinned wolfishly and gave him another pounding thrust, then another and another and another. Hades' voice rose in keening wail after wail until a gorgeous sea of pleasure-drowned noise surrounded them.

Tora's hands curled firmly on Hades' hips, using the grip to increase the impact of each thrust. Hades' voice rose in a long, unbroken litany of cries, curses, and moans. He rocked back eagerly to meet each of Tora's plunges.

Tora let his head fall back as he pounded the pliant, eager body beneath him. Hades' enthusiasm lent fire to his arousal, his voice rising higher with each cry. The fire of need threatened to consume him, but he wasn't about to let himself come before Hades.

Tora shifted his angle, driving each thrust a little more down, searching, waiting.

With one or two thrusts, Hades began to twitch, then on the next, his entire body went taut.

Hades cried out, loud and sharp, a noise of such uninhibited pleasure that it made the hairs stand up on Tora's neck.

He looked back over his shoulder and panted, sounding gleeful, "Fucking do _that_ again."

His blue eyes were wild, seeming lit with lust and pleasure, but as Tora watched, they seemed to light in truth. A wash of crimson fire flared through the azure depths, spilling out into the surrounding air. Hades’ olive skin and wide grin were illuminated by the bright red flicker.

Tora's blood ran cold.

There was no accounting for what he’d seen. Except for one, impossible answer. 

He'd faced things in his life that would have made other men flee, but this... To imagine that this smirking stranger, this Hades, was somehow not human was ludicrous. Yet there was no lighting in this darkened room that could have accounted for the bizarre flash of light.

"Y-you're..." he stammered, voice hoarse and rough.

Hades winked and his grin grew wider. "I could tell you didn't believe me when I said who I was," he panted as his eyes flashed again. "How does it feel to be fucking a god?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the ball-busting idea to Heather  
> Credit for "get my dick good and wet" to Roseless


	5. Thy Fearful Symmetry

Tora stared, shock pushing him beyond reaction for the moment, the fact that he was balls deep inside Hades momentarily forgotten.

Many had made the mistake of thinking Tora a brainless thug, often to their painful regret. He had read the stories. He knew the name Hades. God of the dead. King of the underworld. The assumption that this stranger who had propositioned him had simply chosen a pseudonym meant to intimidate collided with the impossible, yet undeniable reality of what he had seen.

He had no idea how this was possible, but there was no way to explain that crimson flash.

“You’re a… you’re not…” he gasped. The words wouldn’t come, tangled with the need still crashing through him, and the sheer shock. They sounded in his mind, impossible.

_ Not human. _

Hades pushed himself up, groaning softly, putting his back against Toras chest, twisted just enough to look him in the eye. He reached up and grabbed Tora’s chin, the simple gesture demanding attention. His voice was low, gaze intense, the blue of his irises given way to a blood-red hue.

"Little tiger,” he purred, “don't lose the plot now. I can tell what you're thinking. No, I’m not human. Yes, I am a god.  _ However _ , I'm  _ precisely _ where I want to be. Unless you suddenly don't want to be balls deep inside me, I suggest you get back to using that hard cock to drive us both out of our damn minds."

Tora shook his head, trying to make sense of this sudden shift, and shivered. A god. He was fucking a god. More to the point... he'd ordered a god to his knees to suck him off. To beg to be allowed to come. He’d  _ punished _ a god...

Just as Tora was wondering when the bolt of lightning would strike him dead, Hades growled, fingers digging into Tora’s jaw, "Fuck me, Tora. Now."

"But you..."

"Damn it, you are balls deep and right on the edge! I can feel how close you are! Fucking  _ give it to me _ !"

The tight grip on Toras cock shifted, gripped harder, tighter. Tora cried out, hips drawing back and snapping forward instinctively. 

Hades laughed, breathless and wild. "Thought that would get you. Come on, Tora," he cajoled. "Be the tiger. Let me hear your roar." He shifted, a sinuous ripple that moved his entire body, slowly fucking himself on the cock impaling him. Tora growled, the wash of pleasure sweeping away confusion. There would be time enough later to puzzle things out. For now, the raging need met with eager consent would not be denied.

With a grunt, Tora snapped his hips forward, the smacking sound of their flesh meeting seeming obscene.

As Hades arched and cried out, Tora wrapped his arms around him and let him have it, forgetting everything except the reality of heat and need and consuming pleasure.

He plunged in and out, fucking Hades hard, the sounds of sex permeating the air.

Hades' head lolled back onto Tora's shoulder and Tora saw his hand drop to his cock, stroking furiously over the rigid shaft.

Tora stroked one hand over Hades' chest, caressing over the taut nipples, as he wrapped his other hand around Hades' own, matching his pace, stroking hard.

Hades writhed between the dual assault of thrusts and strokes, his cries arcing higher and louder, until Hades' back arched and he came, spurting over his fingers, droplets spattering to the couch cushions.

Even with the shock of the revelation still clamoring in the back of his mind, the pressure of desire could not be denied. The cresting wave loomed higher and higher.

"Gonna- gonna come," Tora gasped.

"Yes." The words melded into Hades' long moans. "Give it to me."

As the first, wracking spasm hit, Tora growled and sank his teeth into Hades' shoulder.

Throb after throb pulsed through him, his large frame shuddering as white-hot sensation consumed his senses. It seemed to go on and on, his body emptying itself, the heat of Hades’ body caressing him. Gradually, the savagely intense ecstasy diminished and Tora sagged, feeling boneless.

The fog of pleasure slowly receded and Tora came back to himself. He leaned heavily against Hades' back, breath heaving, heart pounding. His hand was splayed across Hades' chest, the heartbeat under his hand just as thunderous as his own.

Hades had laid his own hand over Tora’s and was stroking his thumb over Tora's knuckles.

"You ok?" Hades' voice was strained, the aftermath of pleasure fracturing it into a cracked whisper.

"Yeah," Tora said, clearing his throat. "Do ya need me to pull out?"

"No. This is one of my favorite parts."

Tora huffed a laugh. "Ya got a lot of favorites."

"Indeed. But, my handsome tiger, they all have a common thread. I do so love to know what I can give to my lovers. This moment of coming down from the high together? It's special."

Tora chuckled and brushed a kiss against his shoulder. "You're a softy."

"Guilty as charged." He squeezed Tora’s hand and lifted the other against his chest until Tora was holding him. "You were magnificent."

Holding Hades felt right. Tora blushed. He couldnt recall a time that he had let himself just cuddle his partner after sex. He'd always simply rolled out of bed, or off the couch, or strolled out of the bathroom stall, grabbed his clothing and a smoke, and gone about his way.

He wanted more of this.

"If ya want a cuddle," he mumbled, "I'm not opposed. I think we can find a comfier way to do it, though."

Hades chuckled. "I would enjoy that. I suppose that means you must pull out, then."

"Don't see a way to keep my cock in ya, unfortunately. Ya might start getting funny looks."

"But what a lovely way to live my life. Impaled on a splendid cock."

Tora eased back, slipping free. Hades moaned quietly as Tora left him. He turned to face Tora, kneeling on the couch, watching and waiting.

Tora slipped the condom off quickly, tying a knot and tossing it in the trash bin at the end of the couch before flopping down on the couch, on his back. Hades immediately draped himself over his chest.

Tora chuckled, combing his fingers through Hades' hair. Hades arched into the caress like a cat. “Did I wear ya out?  _ Do  _ ya even get worn out?”

Hades laughed. “Absolutely. There's not a being who could have amazing sex and  _ not _ get tired eventually.”

"So it really was amazing?" The insecurity felt odd, but Tora couldn't quite get rid of it. Hades had surely had incredible sex from who knows what kind of creatures. How could one human measure up?

“Stop that.”

Tora blinked and looked at Hades. “What?”

Hades smiled softly. "It’s so easy to see when something is troubling you. Great sex isn't just about strength and power, Tora. It's about attention and care. That's what I go looking for. You don't need a massive dick to be an attentive lover." He winked. “Though it does help somewhat in making you a fun one.”

Tora felt his face heat in a blush. “So, I did ok even though I’m just human?”

“Tora, you aren’t  _ just _ anything. But, yes. You did extremely well for a human. Possibly the best I’ve had.”

Tora’s blush deepened and he cleared his throat, at a loss for words. Hades leaned up a bit and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and there was such tender appreciation in the gesture that Tora couldn’t hold onto the embarrassment. He felt it slip away as he continued stroking Hades softly.

After a time, Hades drew back again, a smile on his face. Tora’s own mouth lifted in response. Hades’ clear contentment was almost contagious.

"So you're… not human," Tora commented quietly.

"Nope." Hades' voice was cheerful. "Not even a bit. Except for this disguised form.” He poked Tora in the ribs. "I did tell you my name."

"Yeah, but… I figured it had to be fake. Ya would hardly be the first man in this city to give out a fake, intimidating sounding name."

Hades snickered. "I suppose that's fair."

Tora ran his hand through Hades’ silver hair. “Is this what you really look like?"

Hades shook his head. "The full truth might be too much. But… there might not be anything wrong with a taste."

His features rippled and shifted, as though under flowing water. The dark tones of his skin flickered blue, the same blue as his eyes, and the change rippled over him in a wash. Hades' face seemed to simultaneously sharpen and soften, the angles becoming even more pronounced, yet they seemed to suit him even more. As the wash of color flowed down his chest, silvered scars, more than Tora had ever seen on any man, flickered into view. Then, as quickly as the change began, it was gone, and Hades appeared human once more.

Tora reached up and traced a finger over Hades' chest, mapping where he had seen a silvery scar.

"You're gorgeous."

Hades leaned up and kissed him with a smile. "Flatterer."

Tora stroked careful fingers over the darkened crescent on Hades’ shoulder. "Sorry I bit ya. I was a little beside myself. "

Hades shook his head, his laughter vibrating into Tora's chest.

"No need for apologies. It was unbelievably hot."

"Says you. How am I supposed to measure up against a god?"

"Do I need to remind you that you've had this god wailing tonight? You are doing  _ just _ fine."

Tora grinned, feeling his face heat in a blush. "Guess so." He shivered at a wash of aftershock pleasure. "This has been incredible. I gotta wonder, though. Ya let me call the shots. Why would you submit to a human? You’ve got to be so much stronger."

"That's precisely why." Hades folded his hands in the middle of Tora's chest and propped his chin on them. "Most gods are so puffed up with their own importance that they take submission as a given, and they don't really get how to switch. There's some in the other pantheons that are fun, but you end up having to watch them too closely. Same with a lot of the creatures you humans might call mythical. Satyrs in particular are fun, but they have no stamina. Best for quickies, or if there's a lot of them."

Tora choked. "Orgies?"

Hades' eyes glittered as he grinned. "Little tiger, I have had a  _ lot _ of sex.” He tapped a finger on the end of Tora’s nose. “Of all the beings I’ve enjoyed over the centuries, I’ve found I enjoy humans the most by far. Humans understand the give and take of what makes sex fully enjoyable so much more.”

“There are so many humans in the world, but you chose me tonight...”

“I did. If anyone knows what it’s like to be more than the perception of the public, it’s me. Tora, you are more than your situation. More than you allow yourself to be. I wanted to help you bring that out. With humans, I find that the ones who are truly worth the time are incredible to be with. I love giving myself to someone who I know will truly respect what is being offered. You have fulfilled every bit of my hopes and expectations.” 

Tora blushed at the praise. “Ya don’t need to flatter me.”

Hades just smiled. “Flattery implies lying. I assure you, I speak truth.”

Memory of old stories tugged at Tora and his eyes went wide. "Wait. Ain't ya married?"

"Indeed. Sometimes she joins me." Hades stroked a finger over Tora’s lips. "I think she would just  _ love _ you."

Tora’s mind spun at the thought of two deities seeking to bed him. All he could manage was a choked "Oh?"

"Indeed. Perhaps we might arrange something in the future.” Hades lifted himself up, propped on one hand, and cupped Tora’s softened cock with the other. “For now, however… I don't believe I'm done with you yet."


	6. On What Wings Dare He Aspire

One corner of Tora’s mouth twitched. "I dunno about you, but I gotta wait to get it up again."

Hades raised one eyebrow. "You think so?"

The familiar warm weight of arousal pooled in Tora’s belly and he felt his cock begin to thicken. His eyes went wide. He should have had a while yet before he could get fully hard again, but it was undeniable that he was already well on his way and more quickly than he’d ever achieved in his life.

Hades grinned, a rakish, scoundrel look. "I've picked up a few tricks from my wife," Hades leaned down and purred close to Tora's ear, aligning their hips and pressing their cocks together. The thickening shafts slid together. "Fertility tricks, you might say. For instance, you'll find yourself getting hard again right now. Refractory periods mean so little against what I could do to you."

Hades flexed his hips slowly, and shifted his hands to grip Tora’s wrists and pin them above his head before leaning down.

Hades nipped his neck and rumbled in a voice dark with eons and the promise of pleasure, "I'm impressed with you, little tiger. I'd like to repay and show you some of what I can do for you. Will you give yourself to me?"

Hades held his wrists pinned above his head. With any other man his size, Tora was fairly confident that he could break Hades grip and free himself. However, Hades was clearly not just any other man and Tora was certain his strength could not best the supernatural. He also could not deny the growing feeling that this was precisely where he was meant to be. This felt right and he wanted more.

This entire evening had been about letting himself just be.

Part of Tora howled denial. He did not submit. He did not give himself to anyone. But the rest... He longed to belong to this being. Even for a time.

"Yes." The breathy whisper gave consent and Hades grinned as he released Toras wrists, pushing himself up on one hand, wrapping the other around their pulsing shafts.

"Wonderful. Hands behind your head, little tiger. You're mine."

His hands shaking, Tora complied, lacing his fingers together between the back of his head and the couch cushion.

Hades braced above him, pushed up on his hands, a near feral gleam in his eye. "You have a distressed look, little tiger. Are you afraid?"

Tora bristled instinctively, but made himself relax.

"Yes," he admitted.

Hades' face softened.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Tora. I will not hurt you. You intrigued me and I wanted to experience the tiger. Now that I have, I'm even more impressed. I'd like to give you more of a chance to just relax and be. Will you trust me to look after you?"

Tora swallowed hard. This entire evening had felt like a surreal dream. It was ludicrous to say he trusted this impossible creature, that he was willing to give himself over to whatever Hades might wish to do to him. Yet Tora felt safer here, pinned under Hades, than he could ever recall feeling since he had been very small and learned painful lessons about the penalty for trusting others. Somehow, under all the ingrained caution and suspicion that defined his life, he knew that if he could trust any being in the universe to keep his word, it was Hades.

“I trust you,” Tora whispered, and Hades smiled, tracing one hand over Tora's chest, wandering over the lines of his tattoos, spreading against his belly, caressing for a moment, before travelling onward once more and wrapping around their cocks.

The shafts were not yet fully hard, but well on their way and their smooth glide in Hades’ hand made Tora’s back arch. 

"That feels good."

"Yeah?"

Tora looked down, panting harshly, transfixed by the sight of Hades' long fingers encircling their shafts. The swollen pink heads seemed to throb in his heated vision, and the sensation of their foreskins sliding together was driving him out of his mind.

Hades chuckled. "Enjoying that sight? Its quite nice. It'll be even nicer to see you spend yourself all over that muscled belly. You're going to come so hard for me, aren't you, little tiger?"

Tora let his hips move as they wanted, closing his eyes as he gave himself over to the pleasure and the heady knowledge that he needed to worry about nothing but sensation. It was a rare delight. 

The world melted into nothing more than the pooling of arousal and bliss and the soft sound of gasps that slipped from Tora as if he had no power to hold them in. Need and arousal mounted in a slow, steady climb and he moaned raggedly as he twisted slowly under Hades, writhing with a wanton shudder.

Abruptly, as though the slamming of a door, the headlong flight to ecstasy ceased, the pulsating bliss receding. 

Shocked, his eyes flew open, and he saw Hades grinning at him. The god’s hand still encircled their cocks, but it was as though the flame of arousal had suddenly been banked.

"Whu-how?" he gasped, quivering with the echoes of pleasure, even as the urge receded. The pulsing need seemed as though it flickered from a great distance, and his body cried out frustration at the sudden denial.

"Fertility powers came with the unexpected benefit of control, " Hades said conversationally. "I can make you feel precisely what I wish, and precisely as much as I wish.” The roil of sensation surged suddenly and Tora writhed, a choked scream rising at the sudden crash of need, the cry quickly morphing to one of frustration as it receded once more.

“Oh! Oh fuck! You…” Tora trailed off on a groan as he bucked, desperate for pressure and friction, but to no avail. He could feel the tension and arousal, but it was as though it lay behind obscuring fog, unattainable. Tora opened his eyes to see Hades watching him, the scoundrel smile grown even wider.

“So, little tiger,” he said softly, “you have two choices. Call a halt and get yourself off with your hand. Or-" the firestorm began to increase once more, "-you take what i give you. And if you want to come?"

He kissed Tora, lightly, teasingly, before whispering in a sibilant hiss against his mouth. "You will beg for the privilege."

Tora writhed. He trembled. He’d never felt so mastered, not when the mastery held care as well as strength. He had absolute trust that Hades meant what he said. Tora would not be allowed to come until he begged for it. Need battled with fear inside him. He wanted to please. He wanted to give. But to beg… Fear of vulnerability was stronger than the need. Begging meant weakness and retribution. The need coiled and twisted, stymied and blocked until it found a way out.

"I want you to fuck me." 

The hoarsely whispered words were out before he realized what he'd said, but Tora knew they were pure truth. He  _ ached  _ to give himself to Hades, to indulge in that side of himself that so rarely saw freedom. To know he was safe to let another inside. The question skittered through his mind:  _ then why won’t you beg _ ?

Tora trembled.

Hades watched him carefully. “Tell me, little tiger. How often have you had a cock inside you?”

“A-Almost never. But-”

Hades lifted his hand from their cocks and laid a finger over Tora’s lips. “But nothing. A first time or near enough one, deserves better than a back room rut. If you want me inside you, then perhaps something might be arranged for the future. For now, I want you writhing beneath me just like this." Hades paused for a moment. "Perhaps i can give you something, though…"

He lifted his hand and slipped two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. As Tora watched, wide-eyed, he reached down, his hand slipping between them, and Tora felt the slick touch just behind his balls, circling slowly before slipping lower, then pressing in shallowly.

Tora let out a ragged exhale as Hades’ finger stroked slowly in and out. 

A second finger joined the first and Tora keened softly. The stretching sensation was delicious. Tora flexed his hips slowly, his feet planted on the couch cushions by Hades' knees giving him leverage.

"Look at you," Hades crooned. "So eager."

The fingers probed carefully, edging deeper, and suddenly white-hot sensation slammed through Tora. He bucked, crying out.

The rushing build receded once more and Tora growled in frustration, bucking into the tormenting grip.

Hades laughed and nipped his shoulder, soothing the sting with a brush of his lips. "'Tiger, Tiger, burning bright...' So desperate. Poor thing. I wonder if you're desperate enough yet to beg. Or will you continue to burn..."

The maddening ascent began once more and Tora keened, needing release. His resistance to pleading was a tattered thing now, held together only by the last desperate fear of vulnerability. More than sex, more than being penetrated, more than the need itself, the fear of knowing that he was dependent on another for something he wanted so badly... 

Thought and sensation collided, all the awareness of what had passed that evening seeming to pour through him in an instant. Trust. Over and over he had somehow known that he could trust this man, this god, a gut-deep knowing that only came with the most certain of things in his life. He was  _ safe _ here and he could let himself  _ be _ .

Tora’s fingers knotted in his hair as his fists clenched, hands still obediently behind his head, and he cried out, "Please!"

Hades pressed their hips together more firmly, his finger pressing more deeply, and Tora trembled, another cry escaping. "Please what, little tiger?"

"Please, sir. Let me come. Please. It hurts. I need it. Let me come for you, Hades."

The babbling should have embarrassed him. But there was no time for shame. Not when the unutterable relief at giving voice to what consumed him felt so much like the release of climax itself. Not when the promise of orgasm beat so heavily in his veins. Not when Hades fixed him with a burning gaze and whispered, "Then you shall have it."

Like a flash flood, every bit of delayed pleasure slammed through Tora's body at once, a cataract of ecstasy so sharp, so all consuming, that he could do nothing but arch his back, muscles stiff and trembling, a breathless cry caught in his throat. Every wrenching spasm of climax felt as though it savaged him, draining every bit of energy into one explosive release until he fell back, limp.

The world seemed to blur and fall away as he floated on a dark tide of bliss. As he came back to himself, he felt the soft swipes of Hades' tongue against his belly and opened his eyes, looking down to see the god seeking out every trace of their mingled essence spattered over Tora’s belly, diligently cleaning every ridge of muscle.

As he reached Tora’s softened cock, the touch became even gentler, but even so Tora twitched and moaned at the contact. Every brush against his desperately sensitive flesh seemed amplified. He felt sated in a way that he never had before after sex, not just lax with pleasure but somehow  _ clean _ , as though trash had accumulated in corners he’d never seen and it had been swept away.

Hades looked up at him and winked. “Welcome back.”

Tora whispered hoarsely, “That might’ve been the most intense damn thing I ever felt.”

Hades chuckled. “I have a tendency to do that to people.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “How are you feeling?”

Tora huffed a tired laugh. “Are ya a mind reader as well? I was just thinkin’ that I’m feelin’ a little weird. Like… I don’t even know how to start describin’ it.”

Hades shook his head with a soft smile. “If I might make a suggestion? Don’t worry too much about it now. I think you’ll find in the coming days that things start to slot into place.”

Tora raised an eyebrow. “Ya say that like ya know something about it.”

Hades smiled enigmatically. “I know many things, little tiger. Especially about the human mind.” He cleaned the last bit of mingled come from Tora’s skin and pushed himself up, crawling up to squeeze between Tora and the back of the couch. “Now, I don’t know about you, but after good sex, I do dearly love a cuddle.”

Tora smiled and draped his arms around Hades, and the god immediately made a happy noise and snuggled into the embrace.

“Ya know, for somebody who says they aren’t even a little human, ya certainly do act like one sometimes.”

A soft laugh rumbled against Tora’s chest. “Little tiger, you have no idea.”


	7. In What Distant Deeps Or Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyger Tyger, burning bright,   
> In the forests of the night;   
> What immortal hand or eye,   
> Could frame thy fearful symmetry?
> 
> In what distant deeps or skies.   
> Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
> On what wings dare he aspire?  
> What the hand, dare seize the fire?
> 
> And what shoulder, & what art,  
> Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
> And when thy heart began to beat,  
> What dread hand? & what dread feet?
> 
> What the hammer? what the chain,   
> In what furnace was thy brain?  
> What the anvil? what dread grasp,   
> Dare its deadly terrors clasp! 
> 
> When the stars threw down their spears   
> And water'd heaven with their tears:   
> Did he smile his work to see?  
> Did he who made the Lamb make thee?
> 
> Tyger Tyger burning bright,   
> In the forests of the night:   
> What immortal hand or eye,  
> Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?  
> \-- William Blake

Hades hummed quietly in satisfaction as he shut the front door of his house, bending to greet the dogs that crowded around his feet. As he straightened, he heard the soft patter of bare feet and turned just in time to catch Persephone as she leapt into his arms. He cradled her ass in his hands as her legs slung around his waist.

“Hello, little goddess,” he murmured after kissing her soundly.

“Hello, yourself. I missed you.” Persephone slung her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts to his chest. Her low cut dress slipped even lower and Hades could almost swear he could see the hint of an areola peeking above the fabric.

“Can’t be as much as I missed you.” He bent his head to run a line of kisses down the smooth skin of her throat. Persephone purred as she tilted her head back to give him room. 

“One of these days, we should find a way to quantify that and settle that old argument. Ooh, that’s nice,” she cooed as his lips traveled back up and brushed just below her ear. "So, did you learn what you hoped to learn?"

"Mmm, yes. Many times over, and more. Not only is that dominance genuine and natural, he's actually a good man under it. Plus, I think being around me started to shake some things loose in him as well." No one really knew how it happened, but again and again it had been proven that time spent around immortal energy tended to jar loose stagnation in humans. They couldn’t always act on it, but those that could invariably ended up changing their lives for the better in one way or another.

Persephone beamed. "That’s wonderful, baby! Did you get laid as well?"

Hades shivered, remembered pleasure washing through him and mingling with fresh. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Oh yes. That was amazing."

"I do so love it when you come back satisfied." She drew one finger down the buttons of his shirt, casting a coy look up at him through her lashes. "It’s a good look on you."

Hades grinned and lifted her higher, her legs settling more firmly around his waist.

" _ You're _ a good look on me."

Persephone simply grinned, smug and sultry. “I know.”

Hades laughed and turned to press her back against the wall, his cock thickening in his trousers. Despite his recent climaxes, he responded to her, as readily as ever. In all of their playing throughout the millennia, neither had ever found another that completed them so well. 

Hades’ fingers slipped under her short skirt, creeping higher and higher along the smooth expanse of her thigh. As he found nothing but bare skin, he grinned and took immediate advantage, tenderly caressing the curls between her thighs.

"And what about you?” he asked while she moaned softly as his fingers slid into her folds. “Did your search for play yield fun?"

Persephone shook her head, pouting a bit. "No. All I found were assholes."

Hades shook his head sympathetically, his fingertips finding her clit and caressing. Her flesh was hot and slick, the hard little bud sliding easily under his touch. "My poor sweetness. You must be rather worked up, then." 

She gazed up at him with huge, soulful eyes. "I am. Help me, please."

"I'd be delighted."

With the coordination borne of centuries of loving each other in all ways, they worked together to unfasten his belt and trousers, freeing his length to the cool air. Persephone immediately wrapped her hands around him and stroked, bringing him to her core, and Hades sheathed himself in her heat with one smooth plunge.

Persephone groaned deeply, her head falling back. "Fates, no one fills me like you."

Hades grinned. "Not even when I'm a scoundrel?"

She shook her head. "Especially not then." She cradled his jaw in her small hands and kissed him passionately. "Fuck me like a scoundrel, Aidoneus. Make me come on your cock."

Her words inflamed him as they always did and Hades thrust hard, plunging to the hilt in her welcoming depths again and again. Persephone wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hung on tightly, the litany of her cries filling the air around them as she buried her face in his neck. Hades fucked her, hard and fast, knowing that she would be needing release and eager to give it to her.

Soon, he felt the tell-tale spasms in her sheath and her cries took on a desperate tone. Hades slipped one hand between them, and stroked his thumb over the pulsing bud of her clit. With the first stroke, Persephone choked on an indrawn cry and with the second, she came hard, her spasms milking his pounding shaft.

Hades gritted his teeth, holding onto his control with every bit of willpower he could muster. He knew from past experience she would be needing more, and he was eager to be able to fulfill any wish she might have.

As her climax began to ease, Hades slowed his pace, matching the decline of her passion until they stilled together.

Persephone stayed with her head tucked against his shoulder for a time, catching her breath, and Hades pressed tender kisses everywhere he could reach, stroking her back with gentle caresses. His erection still throbbed inside her, and he revelled in the pure connection, loving every shivered aftershock that rippled through her.

Eventually, Persephone lifted her head and kissed him with a smile.

“That was lovely.”

“I’m glad you thought so.” Hades laughed. “There’s more if you want it,” he reminded her with a gentle flex of his hips.

“Oh, you can be certain of that. When have I ever let you go at just one climax?”

“Never,” Hades agreed cheerfully. As he turned to start walking toward the stairs and their bedroom, still cradling her, he said, “I was wondering, what would you say to a chance to tame the tiger for yourself?"

Persephone raised one elegant eyebrow. "Oh? You think I’d enjoy him?”

"Sweetness, I think you'd love it."

"You know I trust your judgment. But later. For now, I want you to take me upstairs and show me more of just how much my scoundrel missed me."

"Yes, my little goddess," Hades murmured with a grin, lifting them into the air and flying swiftly to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an epic ride the likes of which I never could have predicted. A hearty thank you to everyone who supported me in this, from joke through plotting, to "it's how many words now??"
> 
> I couldn't have done it without you.


End file.
